Am I the Beauty or the Beast?
by CrazyisConstructive
Summary: When Rebecca Quinn is forced to visit her great aunt alone in El Paso, Texas, what will happen when she meets a certain honey-colored haired vampire? Join The Major and Rebecca as they deal with feelings they never thought were possible. Jasper/OC pairing.
1. Chapter 1

Am I the Beast or the Beauty?

Chapter 1:

 _ **Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer. I am just playing with her characters. I own Rebecca and that is it. Enjoy!**_

 _Rebecca's P.O.V.-_

"Mom, you can't expect me to be okay with this…" I said rather loudly towards my father who wanted absolutely nothing to do with this argument. He was playing peacemaker as usual but today I really needed him to be on my side.

"I get you don't want to go." She said rather sadly, "But at least go for us. We need a vacation, just your father and I and if that means sending you out to Texas to live with your great aunt for a little while then it means you're going to do it."

I huffed, packing my bags and glaring at my father for some help. "Seriously dude? Nothing? Not going to help me out even a little on this one? I know you do not want to go… You hate shit like that."

"Language!" My mother chastised, even though she swears like a sailor most of the time anyways.

"Right, mom." I narrowly missed rolling my eyes if it had not been for the look on my mother's face. She looked damn near ready to cry and I had no idea why. Maybe she got dust in her eye from all the summer wear we pulled out of the closet. Living in Oregon did nothing for a decent tan, so I was always in winter clothes, except in the actual summer, which only lasted about 3 months in the entire year. It did not help that she was sending me to one of the hottest states in the entire country… She couldn't have sent me to Colorado with our cousins. No, she had to send me to a vicious old hag who always complained about my band t-shirts and my multiple ear piercings. At least I didn't pierce my face up like my sister and then complain about how everyone stares at her nose all the time. I laughed softly at the thought.

Boy, my sister was a weird one. We shared the same taste in music, but that was it for the sibling alike-ness. She had naturally black hair that she got from my father and stunning blue/green eyes that held a mischievous glint in them. I have a red/auburn color in my hair and have hazel eyes, although my sister prefers to call them "poo-poo eyes." I don't know where I got my hair from, my mom is a brunette as well as my dad. However, she did say something about a grandfather having red hair? Not sure, anyways, back to the story! Where as she is sarcastic and snarky, not to mention very quick-wit, I am polite and careful, always over-analyzing things to the fullest until I work myself up into a frenzy. Things were just great. I swear, my sister could get away with murder…

She got lucky and got to go to the cousins in Colorado because she was younger and needed "more attention" as my mom liked to call it. She asked nicer than I did, and by nicer I mean she begged the shit out of my parents to let her go. She even worked herself up into a tantrum! Therefore, sighing, I was stuck with the mean old aunt whose house will probably smell like old soap and in the state that never gets any water. Great.

As we made our way to the airport, I put my headphones in, just trying to escape reality for the dull hour in the car. We were set for Portland airport and boy, was I not happy. _Seether_ calmed my nerves as we drove in a steady highway, slowing very little because of the time. Did I mention it was 3 A.M? Way too fucking early.

As always, the airport was packed. I checked in and waved goodbye to my parents as I boarded the plane. I didn't know how long I would be staying for, so my parents made me have 2 carry ons and 2 huge suitcases. I think my entire wardrobe was packed in there, and that mainly consisted of jeans and band tees.

When the plane was flying at 10,000 feet, I finally fell asleep, having been up for nearly 36 hours. The captain saying we were making our way into Texas, near El Paso, woke me up. I was groggy for about 10 minutes and the boy next to me laughed. I shot him a glare, I was in no mood for someone to piss me off. When we landed, I hurried to the loading station where they had the bags and grabbed my two suitcases. Thankfully, the rain in Oregon didn't drench them too much and only the suitcases were wet.

Renting a car was not as exciting as it sounded. They barely had any selections, but I managed to find one they wanted to save for someone else. But with the proper persuasion, they handed over the keys the a 1966 Mercury Comet, primer gray. It ran like a beauty, or a beast. Nonetheless, it was badass and I enjoyed tearing through the streets at 6 a.m. I arrived at my aunt's house earlier than I wanted to, so, leaving my luggage in the car, I took a walk around the neighborhood. Upon my exploring, I found a lovely little creek that hid the rising sun just right. I breathed in the warm air. Perhaps this trip wasn't going to be that bad. Taking off my Doc Martins, I curled my toes into the icy cold water, relishing the feeling of home. As I sat there, I had a feeling I was being watched, but shrugged it off to it only being my nerves of reacting to a new place. Getting up and brushing the dead leaves from my butt and back, I walked, Docs in hand back towards my car, with a strange sense of peace and tranquility.

 _The Major's P.O.V.-_

She was by far the most beautiful creature I had ever seen in my entire existence… Long auburn hair that was tied loosely in a low ponytail, Pink, full lips that were made for kissing and gorgeous hazel eyes that spoke of kindness, yet unnoticed pain. Jasper could feel it and reacted almost instantly to the tortured human. Her hips swayed in a soft way, not alluring like most women now-a-days, but with confidence and I found that sexy as hell. It was I, however who had caught the scent and pushed Jasper out of control. She had smelled divine. Like cinnamon, caramel and a hint of rose. It still intoxicated me, and she was now miles away. I had to find out where she was living… I had to find out if she even lived here, or if she had a husband or boyfriend, or even girlfriend for that matter. All I know is that both of us, Jasper, and me, The Major want her as our own. Plain and simple. She will be mine.

I called the only person who would know who she was. He answered on the first ring. "Her name is Rebecca Quinn, she turned eighteen 4 months ago. She is single, no previous marriages, no priors. She will be living with her great aunt over on Mulberry because her parents wanted a vacation. She doesn't know how long, but judging her mom's reaction, I'd say she'll be here for 6 months at the least." He finished, the Major smirked and shook his head. "OF course you would know that's what I was going to ask, Peter…" The captain laughed over the phone and then stopped. "She will be excited to meet you; she was never one to shy away from strange things. And get this, she hates pixie bitch as soon as she meets her!"

The Major grimaced; the 'Pixie bitch' as Peter called her was Alice, his ex. So Alice was planning on visiting with Rebecca here… Sounds like his little human had some trouble coming her way…


	2. Chapter 2: A Meeting to remember

Am I the Beauty or the Beast?

Chapter 2: A meeting to remember

 _ **I do not own any characters besides Rebecca. All belongs to Stephanie Meyer.**_

 _Rebecca's P.O.V.-_

I sat on the outer edge of the porch, a book in one hand, and a bottle of water in the other. I was sweating like crazy and of course, I hated it. I was not used to the heat and it was anything but comfortable here. My great aunt refused to come out during the day, saying she prefers the night because that is when all the 'quote on quote' "Vampires and monsters alike come out to play." I snorted. What a weird woman. My aunt, a doe eyed, brunette like my father still had a rocking body, one my sister inherited. I on the other hand was cursed with a heart shaped face. I still exercised and made sure to maintain my weight, but no matter what I do, my baby fat is still there. I do have to admit I have some amazing legs though. Long and smooth with very muscled calves. My legs are my favorite part of my body.

So, back to the story at hand. As I sat on the porch, swinging effortlessly on a rather scary looking porch swing, I figured if I was going to sweat this bad I might as well make it worth it. Bookmarking my page, I chugged the rest of my water and set the book down on the table. My aunt was just coming down and smiled at me, but it looked greatly forced. "Be careful outside, Becca. There are things that go bump in the night that might just want you. You being so weird and all." I laughed at her comment, a smile forming on my face as I proceeded to get a pair of gray leggings and a _Ramones_ shirt on as well as a sports bra and my athletic shoes.

I waved goodbye to my aunt and she stopped me right before I could get out the door. "You're going out to town like that?" She asked, disgust obvious in her southern accented voice. It was funny because she didn't have the Texas drawl I heard around town, she had a Mississippi accent from all of her years over there.

"No, aunt. I'm not going out to town, I'm going to run and clear my head. It is a little thing called exercise and you should join me. Give those sagging titties a nice way to go out: in style." I narrowly ducked her swatting hand and ran out of the house, my laughter surrounding the night like a bell. I could hear my aunt cussing me out as she attempted to come after me, but I was too fast and her unconditioned body was no match for my speed. I soon lost her to a turn and was grateful for the silence.

 _Jasper/Major's P.O.V.- (Will switch and I'll tell you)_

Peter and I sat, howling in laughter but it was Peter who spoke first, breaking my concentration of the perfect picture of my mate and her aunt. "Jazz, she's perfect for you! A spitfire through and through. Can you imagine the sex with her? She'll probably ride you the entire time!"

The Major growled lowly, escaping his cage as always when someone talked about a sore subject. Peter knew immediately when to back off. "Sorry Major, I didn't really mean anything by it," he said, making me more on edge.

"My sex life is no one's business, captain." I said in a menacing tone, "Besides, I want to learn everything about her first before that even comes into play." Noticing that I lost sight of Rebecca, I followed her scent. The smell still did things to me that I never encountered before, it reacted not just to my emotions, but every time I caught a whiff of her sweet perfume I was instantly rock hard. Just thinking about it made my pants tight.

I followed Rebecca to her spot at the creek where I last saw here. Again, her toes were dipped into the cool stream, allowing her accelerated heartbeat to slow and her overheated body to cool off. I enjoyed what I saw immensely because not only had she taken her shirt off to hang around her neck, she had also brushed her bangs out of her face and lest I remind you it was a cooler night than normal. Her bra gave me an idea of how beautiful her breasts must have been and the colored peak in the middle looked perfect to suck on. I reigned in my emotions, not wanting her to feel my lust for her just yet.

I took off my shoes and cracked a branch under my foot to let her know I was coming. She seemed startled at first, but what I really admired was the fact that she calmly put her shirt back on instead of freaking out like most girls did when caught unexpectedly. I smiled and sat next to her as her intelligent hazel eyes scanned me for danger. Her tiny body looked bout ready to pounce on me if I even said one wrong thing. She was a fighter, which you could tell. However, upon seeing her this close, I noticed some scars on her inner wrists and outer arms. They looked like knife marks and that did not make Jasper nor me happy. I was the first to break the silence.

"Hello darlin', I'm Jasper Whitlock." I said, layering the southern accent thick on.

Rebecca shifted slightly and then smiled warmly at me. She wasn't afraid!

"I'm Rebecca Quinn, but please call me Becca. Rebecca is very formal for someone like me."

Her voice was just as intriguing as it was when she was speaking with her aunt.

"It's nice to meet you, Rebecca. May I sit with you?"

She nodded, tucking her knees under her chin and hugging them as she watched the stream flow downward.

 _Rebecca's P.O.V-_

Well, this was awkward from the beginning… Not only had this man seen me with just a bra on, but now I was ogling his muscles like a love-sick little girl. What was wrong with me? Introductions were made, but I wasn't the least surprised he wanted to sit. It felt as if he wanted to say more to me but didn't know how and honestly, I wanted him to. The way his lips curled into a smile as I introduced myself made me feel something I didn't know was possible. I actually felt attraction to him. Don't get me wrong, I found boys attractive and I'm not the kind to like girls, but it just never felt right at the time. Between school and work, I was shoved up to my nose in responsibility and it was painful sometimes. There was never a relationship I was really concerned about. For the love of God, I haven't even been kissed yet. I wanted so bad to kiss the god that was sitting right in front of me, but I shut it off. I shut down my emotions because I felt it was too soon to develop feelings like that. I had only just met the guy!

I looked over at him through my peripheral and noticed he was sizing me up, or more like admiring me, but he had a look of confusion on his face. I turned to him, frowning, now suddenly self-conscious and said to him, "Do I have dirt on my face or something?" I started wiping down my face when his cool hand stopped them. His fingers gently glided over the skin of my scars, scars I would rather not talk about with him, but felt like I might need to. "What happened?" He asked, a calm look on his face made me open my mouth and spill. "Car accident." I said, a dash of pain running through me as I explained that tragic night to him.

 _ **Flashback: Rebecca- June 30**_ _ **th**_ _ **, 2013**_

 _My best friend Tanner and I were on our way to the grocery store to pick up my birthday dinner and cake. I had a small get together because as it was I didn't have a lot of friends back then either. We were pulling out when a drunk driver slammed into us from behind, sending us careening out in front of a semi. Tanner's side was hit first and since the store was off of a highway offramp, the semi was going about 70 mph and only just beginning to slow. Everything was black until I heard Tanner screaming. I woke up to find that shards of the semi's grill was lodged into her stomach and she was bleeding out quite quickly. There was no way she was going to survive this. I pulled out as many as I could, constantly cutting myself on the metal from the door that was also in her side. The cuts looked like I did it myself, but the psychologist said the cuts were not self inflicted due to them being so jagged and deep. I helped her as much as I could, the fire department arrived as I kept pressure on the wounds, learning from my ROP classes that I had to keep the blood in. It was about 3 minutes after the accident that she passed out from blood loss and I kept screaming at her to stay awake. It was proved futile because by the time to fire department arrived I was basically holding her insides in with my own shirt. There was blood everywhere and I got stuck with the least amount of damage. A gash to the side of my head where it impacted with the window and a broken Ulna. I didn't even feel the pain as they rushed me in the ambulance and placed a yellow sheet over my best friend in the car._

 _ **Flashback over.**_

I didn't even realize tears were running down my cheeks until Jasper wiped one off and then slowly pulled me into his arms. His body was cool and was a welcome feeling to the over hot state of Texas. I sat there, in his arms, crying for I don't even know how long. But as the morning lights started to rise, I noticed it was overcast today and welcomed the feeling of home.


	3. Chapter 3: Vamps, Weres, oh my!

Am I the Beauty or the Beast?

Chapter 3: Vampires and werewolves and ghosts, oh my!

 _ **I do not own Twilight; all belongs to Stephanie Meyer except for Rebecca. She's mine. I do wish Jasper was, but in a different way.. Here's chapter 3. Enjoy!**_

 _Jasper/The Major's P.O.V.-_

As I carried the sleeping girl's form in my arms, I noticed a second set of scars that looked an awful lot like vampire bites. Not wanting to push my luck already, I resolved to ask Peter about her family history and whether or not another vampire had claimed her. The young girl stirred in my cool arms, her forehead showing a slight sheen of sweat. It seemed she was not used to the Texas heat and was actually too pale to look like a local, so what was a sleeping beauty like this doing smack dab in the middle of Texas?

Only she could answer my questions, and by the look of it, she was not waking up any time soon so that would give me and Peter some time to talk and hunt while his kind and compassionate mate Charlotte kept watch over Rebecca. I do not know what started her hatred of her name, and although I get it, I still like the way her name just rolls off my tongue. Rebecca. Rebecca. No matter how many times I say it, I will never tire. Her name is sacred, starting from the bible, and comes from Hebrew roots. She would never know how hard a Hebrew name was to live up to, because she had already done it flawlessly without even trying.

I arrived at our house, (Mine, Peter, and Char's) just after dawn had broken. The poor girl in my arms had cried herself to sleep without even realizing. If it hadn't been for my gift, telling me that she had suffered such heartbreak, I never would have been able to believe her story. But the grief and guilt and sadness she felt was so potent, it turned the air sour and nearly made me gag. This poor creature had suffered more than any human I had encountered and I was drawn to her like a moth to a flame.

I set her down in my bed, leaving Char with instructions as to what to do if she woke up while we were gone. I knew she wouldn't, but there was always that chance that she would. We would only be a couple miles out since we lived smack dab in the middle of a farm where coyotes and bobcats like to try to steal the chickens from the outer farms. Safe to say we have saved chickens nearly every day with how many hungry animals go prowling through the farms and whatnot.

Peter knew my questions before I even had to make mention of them. "She has not been claimed yet, Major. Those bites are from a vampire attack when she was just 5 years old. The vampire made sure to suck all the venom out so the Volturi would not kill him for making an immortal child. However, he was still killed for feasting on a child and sentenced the true death." The Major smiled at the fact that he was dead, but frowned that he was not the first to scar her skin in that way…

"Do you think she will be upset when I tell her about us, Peter?" This was Jasper asking, all traces of The Major were still groveling over the fact that Becca had been bitten before.

"Honestly, Major, you're gonna have to find out. I know the answer and I want to see your face…" Peter said laughing.

 _Rebecca's P.O.V.-_

Waking up groggily, I pulled myself out of my aunt's guest room bed and pulled the Egyptian cotton sheets back up as to give the illusion that I made the bed. Wait a minute… Egyptian cotton? My aunt barely can afford food for herself. My eyes opened fully and I nearly shit myself when a beautiful, 25 year old popped out of the what I suspected was the laundry room with a fresh pair of clothes and a towel. She smiled warmly at me and I couldn't help but trust this strange woman. "I'm Charlotte, by the way." She said, petting a small white cat that curled around her legs and purred.

"Rebecca. But you can call me Becca, everyone does. And thanks for the clothes, Charlotte. I would still be in my nasty clothes if it weren't for you…." She took a shower, humming softly as she grabbed her favorite shampoo from the shower and started washing her hair. When she was finished, she smiled and pulled on the silky bra and underwear that left nothing to the imagination, and then the deep maroon silk dress she had given her, underneath the sink was a pair of shoes that were her perfect size and were addressed to her. When she emerged from the bathroom, Charlotte squealed so loudly Rebecca thought it was a car. "Oh, the major is just going to love you in that color!" She exclaimed, making Rebecca a bit nervous.

"Who is the Major?" she asked, fear and confusion lacing with curiosity.

"I am." The oh-so familiar voice said behind her. She turned slowly, admiring how he had changed into a pair of worn black jeans and plain black v neck shirt that showed off the delicious muscles she wished she could run her tongue over.

"I thought your name was Jasper." She said softly, still transfixed by his outfit.

"Major is a nickname." He said too quickly, making her instantly suspicious.

"What did you do to earn that nickname, _Major_?" I said, smiling as I watched him tense and then inhale deeply. He took two steps towards me and I knew something was going to happen. "Holy shit." I said as I remembered a civil war book I had read not too long ago. It was around 1863 and the civil war had not officially started but I remember going over the missing and dead list. Whitlock. That name was familiar… The male next to Jasper smiled widely as if he knew I was piecing it together. I shook it off and then smiled, offering my hand to the man next to him. "Hi, I'm Becca." I said as the man took my hand and kissed the top of my knuckles. I did not blush, but felt anxious as to why he would kiss my hand like that. The only one I honestly wanted to do that was Jasper and he made no move to touch me.

 _Major's P.O.V.-_

Holy shit. When she said my name, not Jasper's, _MY_ name, I felt my blood immediately go down south. My pants were straining painfully and I seriously considered going to the bathroom and palming myself out. But, seeing as I had a beautiful creature in front of me that would most likely palm it out for me, I refrained from leaving and instead took a couple of steps forward. She looked uncomfortable as Pete kissed her hand, but played it off to nerves, I suppose. Here she was, in a house full of vampires and she was not one bit frightened. My Becca was so strong. I just wanted to take her right here and then. Maybe it was not something I had anticipated feeling, the lust and desire to make her mine was overwhelming and if it wasn't for Peter, I would be fucking her on the counter. Before I realized what had just happened, Becca was sitting down on the couch, shaking her leg and trying to gain control of her feelings. Peter had Charlotte pushed up against the wall, his hands groping her. I had been projecting. "Great." I said and watched as Becca shut down her emotions from me. Not even Bella could do that! She took a deep breath and finally was able to look at me. "What the hell was that, _Whitlock_?" She asked, her breathing labored and uneven. I was going to have to explain this to her, and soon, but not before I really needed to. Using my commanding voice, I ordered Peter off Charlotte and then had the gall to apologize to Becca. If she had been paying closer attention to them, she would have noticed that Peter had used vampire speed to get her so fast, but seeing as I held her attention most of the time, she was none the wiser.

She did know however, that something was off and I had to give it to the woman, she was persistent and did not chalk it off as uncontrollable emotions. She knew what she was capable of, and it unnerved her to think she nearly attacked my crotch without a reason…

"Becca, do you believe in the supernatural?" I asked her, gauging her appearance and emotions.

"Yes." She said simply, no trace of even deceit in her eyes or in her emotions.

"Do you believe that vampires and werewolves and ghosts exist?"

"Well, as they are supernatural creatures, I would think your question is already answered, Major." She replied with a smart ass tone. What I would give to spank that tight ass right here…

"Well, Becca. Me, Char, and Peter are… How do you say this… Vampires."

She laughed shortly before she noticed we were all serious. And then she said something that made us all cringe.

"Prove it."


	4. Chapter 4: Drown

Chapter 4: Drown

 _ **I do not own any characters besides Rebecca. All else belongs to Stephanie Meyer.**_

 _ **Rebecca's P.O.V.-**_

I did not even think that would be exiting my mouth any time soon, but of course, my mouth wrote a check my ass couldn't cash. As the words left my mouth, I instantly regretted it, but I had to stay true to my convictions. If I was going to say something, I was going to stick by it. Like that time when my older sister got sand threw in her eyes by this snot infested kid. I was about 2 or 3 at the time and no one hurts my blood. So, I hit her in the head with a little yellow plastic shovel after warning her.

I laughed in my head. What a time to be thinking about that… The male vampire standing next to Jasper looked absolutely all knowing and that pissed me off so bad I just wanted to hit him. Charlotte looked appalled that I would even suggest something like that. Then, well then, there was Jasper who looked like he was getting ready to either maul me or make sweet love to me. I didn't know the difference between the looks because I never had someone look at me the way he was looking at me. It unnerved, yet excited me, and I couldn't even begin to think about what this man could do to me.

Pushing back my irrational fear, I smiled at him, a deep, sexy, yet not too seductive smile and proceeded to say the words again. "Prove it."

 _ **Major's P.O.V.-**_

I don't know what came over me, but the reign I had on my self-control snapped and I raced to my mate, pinning her up against the wall. My hands were bare against her throat, but the little spitfire just smiled in the way that brought me crumpling to my knees. In an instant, she reeled me back in, even if I thought I was truly gone.

Her hand came to my cheek as she stared in wonder at me, the feelings of curiosity and a slight twinge of lust swirled in the air, making my obsession with this girl almost unbearable. This sweet little darlin' had enclosed my heart already. Jasper nodded quickly behind the cage I had him in. It was my time to reign and he was just starting to realize the importance of our claiming our mate. When Petey tried to touch my shoulder to warn me that I was too close to her, I snarled and she cringed slightly, but remained brave and unmoving. A wise move since I was about to tear Peter in half for interrupting that moment between me and my mate. She was in fact- my mate. No one could deny the fact that she smelled so enthralling, even as a human. I had lost all desire to drink human blood when I nearly attacked Bella now almost 2 years ago. Wow, it has been 2 years since I ran off… Rebecca. Her sweet voice brought me out of my remembrances and I turned from Peter and was met face to face with a smirking Becca.

She had somehow moved her body to push up against mine, not in a sexual way, god knows I wanted her like that, but she did it in a calming manner. Charlotte looked apologetic, but I had no idea that she was feeling everything I was channeling. Becca whistled, the type of whistle that would round up the cattle at a farm and got my attention. "Hey boys, sorry to break up this pissing contest, but I've got to go home and make dinner. Unfortunately, I don't serve 'Blood Gelato' or anything crazy like that, but I do make a mean lasagna." She said, trying to break the tension. It worked because Peter and Char started laughing and I released the death grip I had on the wall. "Damn, Major, with a human like this, who needs entertainment." Becca laughed along with them and then patted my chest. "Down boy." Had she just made a dog joke with me? Oh np, that wouldn't fly.

I picked her up, hoisted her over my shoulder and laughed. Her reaction was priceless as I smacked her tight little ass. Once on each cheek. Damn, if that wasn't the sexiest thing I had ever seen. Becca, red cheeked with embarrassment and anger with the smell of arousal thick in the air. I sniffed the air, it was HER arousal. No fucking way.

"Do you like it when I spank you, Rebecca?" I asked, and her cheeks flushed even redder, if that was possible.

I smacked her ass cheeks again, her dress riding up ever so slightly so I could see her silk panties hugging her delicious curves. I groaned inwardly. She was driving me crazy.

She nodded and bit her lip, her body responding to me instantly. She wasn't afraid of me, or my brother and sister. What an amazing woman…

 _ **Rebecca's P.O.V.-**_

Holy shit. Holy shit. Holy shit. I was being carried by a vampire. NOT only a vampire, but a sexy, scarred, sex god on legs of a vampire . He made me want to cream my pants with just a look. Fucking hell. Now he's spanking me. Oh god, I don't know how I haven't orgasmed yet. I know I'm as wet as a stream, but god, one more hit and I'm putty in his hands, I swear, I'm going to pounce him once he lets me go. My god, IF he lets me go.

I felt his hand lift from my behind and then come down with one final sting that sent shockwaves down and up my spine, making my entire body writhe against his hand. I was so wet and ready for him. I didn't even care if it hurt and bled a little when he entered, I just wanted him inside me, and now. Gathering all of my strength and force, I commanded him, "PUT ME DOWN."

His laughter abruptly stopped and he put me down quickly, his eyes worried that he overstepped a mark. As soon as my feet touched the floor, I jumped into his arms, crushing my lips to him. The attraction was instant. You know how everyone says that you feel fireworks when you meet the right person, well that's bullshit. I felt a fucking missile explode inside of me. Just his lips brought me to an orgasm so intense the floor dripped with it. Poor Jasper was so surprised by it, I knocked him on to the couch and was now straddling him.

He was under the same strain as me, we were both moaning and groping. Before I knew it, I had scrambled him out of his shirt and he had somehow tore my dress from me in the process of yanking it off. I was now, bare bellied and grinding my soaked panties against his jeans. The friction felt so good I thought I might explode. "Do you have a condom?" I asked, his smile and shake of head told me something. "Vampires can't get humans pregnant, Becca."

I laughed, at first uncomfortably, but then the mood came back full swing when I unhooked his belt and then undid the button and zipper. I bit my lip nervously and then pulled down his pants to his knees. I gulped as I saw what was to be the biggest fucking penis I have ever seen.

 _ **HA! I know you guys probably super hate me, so… I'll make it up to you in the next chapter with some juicy vamp sex. Until next time, CHAO.**_


	5. Chapter 5: Love me Like you do

**Chapter 5: Love me like you do**

 _ **I do not own any characters except Rebecca, all else belong to Stephanie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended.**_

 _ **Major's P.O.V.-**_

I sat there, looking at the woman I was slowly falling in love with. She was spunky and straight to the point. This woman both dazzled and frightened me. She was tough enough to deal with me and my mood swings, but she was sensitive enough to know when I was in pain or uncomfortable.

As she stared down at my hard cock, I cringed, feeling her emotions. She was terrified and I could barely move. "Look, Becca, if you don't want to do this, please, let me know. We can wait until we know each other a little more." She stared at me, looking as if she was looking straight through my soul and said in a confident tone. "No."

She leaned back, looking at my now exposed cock and licked her lips. God, she was so sexy. My eyes were trained on her full pink lips as she trailed them down my hard chest and toned stomach. The scars didn't seem to bother her, but each time she kissed them, a surge of lust would bounce up from her. She actually thought my scars were sexy!

Licking my lips, I felt my breath hitch as her sweet scent of arousal hit my nose. I inhaled deeply, allowing a small growl to escape my throat as her lips and now tongue slid down my happy trail of blond hair. My hips lifted involuntarily as her tiny mouth slid to my crotch area. She first nipped around my inner area surrounding my cock, but she did not stop there. Her lips trailed ever so slightly against my shaft and I shuddered. Her soft lips turned upwards in a smirk.

Oh, I loved this side of her already. She was most likely a sex goddess in human skin. I gulped loudly as her tongue ran the length of my raging hard cock. She knew what she was doing to me, and honestly, it was so hot to watch. I wished my ex's would look so innocent while giving a blowjob. Rebecca looked like a little angel; her fire colored hair flaring and running down her back, making her look like a demon of lust.

I swallowed the venom that had gathered in my mouth. She was mouthwatering with just a pair of underwear and a bra on. If I were not already having a hard on, I would have popped a boner instantly. I peered around the couch and found neither Peter nor Charlotte. They had probably gone or were fucking in the barn as they usually did.

Now I would be the one to be fucking in the barn, not only with a beautiful woman, but also with a gorgeous, intelligent woman who knew me just as well as I knew her. She was going to make me very happy I already knew it. Rebecca brought me out of my inner thoughts by giving my tip a soft nibble. She moaned at me and I nearly came right there. Her voice was something to behold when showing lust. God, she was perfect for me.

I gripped her face, pulling those lips to mine. She responded to me instantly, her wetness soaking through her panties on to my leg. She was so ready for me. I pulled her large, yet perfect sized breasts from the cups and immediately latched on to the right nipple. It was so rosy and perfect and her moan just made me suck harder. I switched and noticed she had pulled the nipple I just had into her fingers, pinching it tightly. She was enjoying the pain as if it was sex itself. This is so fucking hot.

I let go of her nipple with a loud pop and ordered her to stand. She complied immediately, her sweet ass for me to see. I pulled her by the panties and unhooked her bra so her breasts were free. She was giddy with excitement, but nervous all the same. I smiled an encouraging smile and then leaned forward, inhaling her arousal. It hit me like a brick wall and I was nearly knocked unconscious by the lust she was full of.

In a terrible second of not having control, I snarled and ripped her panties open with my teeth, her lust only increased for me. Pulling her tightly against my groin, I looked into her eyes as I placed myself near her entrance. With one final kiss, I plunged in. God, she was so wet and tight.

 _ **Rebecca's P.O.V.-**_

 __I bit my lip and moaned, half in pain and half in pleasure. My friends had always told me it hurt the first time, but they never said anything about it feeling this good. I swallowed my spit as I looked into the eyes of the man who had taken my virginity. He said in a deep, sex-filled voice, "I'm the only one who has been in here, aren't I?" When I nodded, he grinned, a devilish grin and then proceeded to cup my sex. "This is mine. Do you understand? Mine. No one else can touch you." I nodded for my own good, but goddamn the man was fucking sexy and I would do anything for him at this point.

He arched up into me and I nearly hissed with pleasure as he began to stroke my clitoris. The man had a way with his hands. I bit my lip again, making his body shiver and I instantly felt what that did to him. That was his Achilles heel and I had just figured it out. Forward, I bit his lower lip as I started to circulate my hips. He growled, but I just continued to move my hips. "Do you like it when I ride you, _Major?"_ His control snapped and I suddenly felt myself under him. My stomach was to the couch and he was pressed up against my back, one leg between mine.

He brought his lips to my ear and what he said made me groan. "Oh, I am so going to fuck you hard now, cowgirl."

I yelped as he plunged into me, a brutal force that suddenly turned into the most amazing thing I had ever known. He just kept going. Pounding and pounding as I moaned against him. At one point, I had came so hard I actually passed out, only to find myself under him once again, but this time in missionary. With his chest pressed up against me, I felt so safe and secure that I did not even realize there were other people in the room. A throat cleared and I snarled, not like a vampire, but with conviction.

That is when I heard a voice say, "Holy fuck, she's human." That seemed to drag Jazz out of his trance and he instantly draped himself over me to protect me from prying eyes. I looked out from behind his shoulders and noticed about seven vampires behind us. One had blonde hair and gold eyes, another, I presumed was his wife had red hair like mine, but was a tad darker. Another had jet back hair and was standing next to a blonde-haired woman who looked a lot like Jasper. Another had tousled bronze hair and was frowning, the female next to him looked happy to see me. My eyes finally landed on a tiny vampire with a pixie like look to her. She looked absolutely enraged and disgusted. Of course, me, being me glared at her and spit out, "Who's the fucking pixie? Did anybody lose some teeth? Pete? Char? The tooth fairy is here!" I heard a loud, boisterous laugh and looked at the man standing next to the blonde-haired woman who looked like Jasper. My sexy cowboy laughed into my shoulder and pulled me close. "Becca, meet Alice, my ex-wife." If I weren't so pissed, I would have blushed. "Well, Alice. As you can see, your ex-hubby and I are a little busy… so, everyone out unless you want me to scratch your eyes out." I heard the tiny one gasp and then look at the blond doctor. "Did you just hear that, Carlisle? I'm going to rip her fucking heart out and eat it!" She screeched. I just chucked. "Got to catch me first. But you'll probably just be stuck eating Jasper's dust."

The entire family laughed at that one and the tiny pixie looking thing stormed out of the house. "Jazz, take me to the room, I need some clothes."


	6. Chapter 6: What are you waiting for?

**Chapter 6: What are you waiting for?**

 _ **I do not own anything but Rebecca; everything else belongs to Stephanie Meyer. I should warn you that in this story Renesme was never born. Bella was changed shortly after Eclipse and has been a vampire for nearly two years.**_

 _ **Rebecca's P.O.V.-**_

"So what you're telling me is that I have to become one of you?" I asked with a squeak. The blond doctor I was talking to, Carlisle, I think his name was, was dead serious. No pun intended. I laughed for a second, the doctor looked confused, and so I let everyone in on my joke. "I was just thinking about how you are so… _dead_ serious." I laughed for a second, everyone around me groaned and shook their heads, but the big brown-haired person named Emmett busted out laughing. I rolled my eyes as Rosalie glared at him. She was colder than the ice queen was, I swear.

The doctor looked intently at me. "I hope you realize the intensity of the situation, Becca." I shot him a dangerous look, and glared. "Listen here, Daddy Dearest. I will not become a vampire by force. Fuck your laws and fuck you. I am content being a human. I want a child, even if I have to adopt. In addition, I will remain human as she or he grows up because I do not want to be constantly be on the verge of eating my child. SO, if you'll excuse me, I have to fucking go home and cook. Nice to meet you all." I stormed out of the house, Jasper trailing behind me as I cussed up a storm all the way home. Things like "fuck off" and "Suck an asshole" came out of my mouth, getting quieter as I made my way up the porch.

As I was about to enter, I felt a pang in my chest, and then Jasper was grabbing my wrist and pulling me in. "Do you really have to go inside?" He asked, looking like a lovesick puppy, which made me ache to soothe him. I smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "Yes, honey. I need to cool my chops before I rip one of your "family's" lips off." Giving him a soft, lingering kiss, I melted against his chest before stepping away. "I'll see you tonight…" (Keep in mind; this is right before dawn so no sun yet!)

I gave him a quick kiss to the cheek and entered the house, pulling out pots and pans so I could make breakfast. I had gone to the store shortly after arriving in El Paso simply because she had nothing in her fridge except this weird red drink and I was going nowhere near something that had the label in Swedish. I busied myself with making the pancakes. I made enough for two, but I was so starved from not eating in a little while that I finished everything. The pancakes, the bacon, the ham; I did not like eggs, so I didn't make them. I was more of a meat eater anyways and if I was going to eat something, I would be eating the chicken and not something that came out of god knows where. I think it was their vagina. Ugh. After checking in on my still sleeping aunt, I laid in my bed. It was not as comfortable as the bed I had slept in previously at Jasper's house, but it was a bed and a bed is a bed.

As hard as I tried to go to sleep, it eluded me. My mind was stuck on the fact that since I did not want to be a vampire, this so-called leader of vampires called The Volturi would have my fucking head. Yeah, great, just great. I shack up with a super hot dude and I am still in trouble. Dare I say I even am falling for this said vampire? Then there is the whole pushy stuff with them trying to make me into their daughter or something? Um, hell no. I have a family, and even as dysfunctional as they are, we are still a family. If I were to become a vampire, I would no longer be able to see them, and I cannot do that to my annoying little sister. She would not last two seconds in the world we were tossed in without me. Once my parents are back, I shall leave. I just hope Jasper would be willing to go with me.

My thoughts led me astray and soon I found myself succumbing to the deep lull of sleep with Jasper and being a vampire on my mind. Not a good way to prevent nightmares…

 _ **Major's P.O.V.-**_

I busted through the door to my home, ripping it off in a flurry as I cornered the Cullen's into the kitchen. "What. The. Fuck. Was. That!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, my fury and anger swirling in the air just so everyone could feel it. "Jasper, honey," Esme said. "You're projecting."

Edward spoke for me. "He knows, he wants you to feel how upset he is." Upset? I was WAAAAAAYYYY beyond upset. I was fucking livid. "Upset does not even fucking cover it, Twatward." I shot back, hoping to offend him. Bella laughed and eased the tension; I think she was just as mad as everyone was for Carlisle taking it to that level already. The Volturi could not even know about Becca because I did not throw myself into the sun hoping I would die. That was stupid of Edward and he knew it. Nevertheless, he was always one for theatrics. Oh well, to each their own.

I reeled in my gift because it was Alice who looked the most petrified. I laughed softly at her expression. "I saw you kiss her, Jazz…" I hissed as she called me that, only Becca was permitted to say my name like that. "I don't even know why it matters to you, Alice. YOU left me, remember. YOU said you were going to meet your mate soon and that I should skip rocks after Italy. Well guess what, I did, and now I am the happiest I have ever been. Not only is Rebecca the most wonderful thing that has happened to me, I have reason to believe that she is my true mate." Everyone but Peter and Charlotte gasped, Alice looked enraged. She spit on the floor and growled, "You mean to tell me that hussy is going to be part of this coven? I won't allow it!" She hissed, her body shaking with jealousy and rage.

"Well, that hussy has genuine feelings for me, you all knowing bitch." I retorted back and that is when Carlisle broke in to the conversation. "Alice. You are not the coven leader, are you?"

She shook her head, her eyes still locked on me and her temper flaring. "No." Carlisle smiled a kind smile and then looked at me apologetically. "Rebecca is allowed into this coven when she decides to be a vampire. She is more than welcome to join us, and if I have to, I will send Alice to Alaska with the Denali's until her temper has cooled."

She instantly protested, her growl heard low and foul. "You wouldn't dare." She looked like she was getting ready to kill Carlisle. Esme stood next to him smiling and supporting him like I knew she would. You have to love the support from a mate so strong and willing; even if it went against everything that felt safe. Carlisle looked sternly at her and said, "Try me, Alice." I grinned, a victorious, over the confident grin and folded my arms. She huffed and stormed out of the house again. "Will someone go watch her and make sure she doesn't head east, that is the way of Becca's house?" I sat on the counter, assessing the situation as I usually do. Something about this visit seemed off. "Why are you here?" I asked, looking at my old coven. I had left for a reason; no one wanted me there, not even Alice.

Carlisle cleared his throat, his emotions showing that he was wary and nervous, not to mention terrified. "A certain friend from the South told us to give you a message…" He began. A sudden pit of despair swallowed me whole; I knew Peter and Charlotte felt it too. It could not be… We burned her. "Maria told me to tell you that she looks forward to meeting you and your mate…" Holy shit, she knew Rebecca existed. Dear God, this day could not get any worse. "And she also told me that she looks forward to seeing you back in her ranks soon enough, along with the captain." All three of us stiffened and froze instantly; we were going to murder her. Again. No questions asked. We were not going to fall victim to the Southern Wars yet again.

"Tell her that we look forward to seeing her." I said and left them. Me, Peter and Charlotte ran out of the mind reader and seer's vicinity, we would not want to be in close range in case she had something on the Cullens.

We sat near Rebecca's house, guarding her because we knew she was in trouble if Maria had found out about her. I could hear her soft breathing and unusual heartbeat through the breathing. She didn't sound like she was having a good dream. I gave them the plan. "We are going to slip through Alice's cracks. We all will decide to meet Maria peacefully and then have Rebecca decide that we are to burn and destroy that evil witch for the last time. Any questions?" I asked, giving them a look of sorrow. If Rebecca got hurt because of me, I couldn't live with myself. But of course, she would not allow the sulking to last long. She would tell me to put on my cowboy boots, fuck her 'til she screamed my name and then man up. I laughed at how well I already knew this woman. She was getting under my skin and I just happened to have an open wound for her. "Well," said Peter, "We should probably tell her of the plan." I laughed and then climbed up to her open window, looking in at her beautiful sleeping form. Peter threw a rock at me and yelled. "What are you waiting for?"


End file.
